Luces de Colores
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Se acerca navidad, y Sasuke desea pasar estas fiestas de la manera más amena con su familia, se siente orgulloso y feliz, aunque no sabe la sorpresa que Hinata y su primogénito le tienen preparada. Momento de Familia.


_Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ no me pertenecen, son creación de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Luces de Colores.**

Por: Arhatdy Uchiha

.

.

.

.

Nevaba.

Los diminutos copos de nieve habían creado una capa de escarcha por toda la aldea de la hoja que cubría las copas de los árboles y los techos de las casas.

A simple vista, el paisaje se veía adorable, todas las edificaciones estaban adornadas con cientos de luces y adornos navideños que coloreaban la villa y le daban un toque pintoresco y hermoso. Pero también el clima era helado, al punto de que el aire se volvía gélido.

Sasuke Uchiha se asomó por el ventanal de vidrio que daba al jardín principal de la residencia en la que habitaba.

Le había costado un poco de trabajo, pero había logrado restaurar aquel lugar con lujo de detalles, y ahora podía ver los resultados. Hacía poco que había colocado las series de luces que parpadeaban sin cesar y le daba la impresión de que para ser su primera vez, lo había hecho bastante bien.

Se sentía bastante orgulloso, se regocijaba de su éxito, a tal grado que levantó el cuello y se irguió por completo como si alguien fuera a ver su perfecta postura. Claro que sabía que nadie le vería, pero no podía evitar sentirse a la altura de la situación.

Abrió un poco más las cortinas largas, para mostrar un poco la decoración interna, dejando a la vista un gran pino natural, que él mismo había seleccionado y talado para la temporada, pese a las quejas de su esposa por ser tan cruel y trozar un miembro del bosque. Pero a él no le importó, porque quería darse el lujo por primera vez en muchos, muchos años.

Después de todo, el invierno era su época favorita, siempre lo había sido, y ahora con más razón, ya no estaba solo, podía compartir un poco de él con alguien más, y aunque unos años atrás le hubiese parecido imposible, eso lo hacía sentir demasiado bien, aunque le costara admitirlo.

—Sasuke...— escuchó y se giró en automático.

Ahí estaba ella, su aspecto cálido y pálido a la vez, haciendo un contraste perfecto en ella, único. Sus largos cabellos azules recogidos en una coleta alta y su albino cuerpo cubierto por un jersey lila y un pantalón.

— ¿Podrías pasarme aquel paquete de esferas?— cuestionó ella, que le miraba con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke se encaminó hacia la caja y la tomó en sus manos, inmediatamente se aproximó a su esposa y le tendió las esferas. Le observó tomar un par de ellas y buscar el lugar adecuado para dejarlas colgando sobre una de las frondosas ramillas del pino.

—Al menos podrías decir que tan bien va...— se quejó ella de su parquedad, ruborizándose al momento.

El moreno sonrió con sorna y la observó fijamente, le encantaba esa chica, como en los viejos tiempos cuando le besaba de improviso y ella se avergonzaba, como cuando se arrebolaba entre sus piernas al hacerla suya, le gustaba de pies a cabeza, y no había algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—N-no deberías verme así...— tartamudeó ella, aún azorada.

Sasuke seguía poniéndola nerviosa, y aunque sus ataques de nervios y tartamudeos habían ido mejorando con el tiempo, le era imposible no dobletear un par de sílabas cuando él se dedicaba a mirarla de aquella manera, era algo común, pero no le gustaba, quería aprender a ser como él, y que no le importara en absoluto, o al menos no demostrarlo, pero era un libro abierto en las manos del chico, y no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Él por su parte ensanchó su sonrisa, y pasó sus manos por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, para besarle en la mejilla.

—Puedo verte en la forma que me venga en gana — comentó él con voz baja, jugueteando con su propio aliento sobre el oído de ella — Eres mi mujer a fin de cuentas, una Uchiha.

Hinata se sonrojó con violencia. Era cierto, su sangre era la de una Hyuuga, pero pese a ello y a sus ojos blancos, ella era una Uchiha desde hacía poco más de dos años. Se sentía completamente orgullosa de serlo, y de su marido, que le demostraba amor a su manera, y que la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Sasuke le besó justo en el límite del oído y su rostro, y depositó pequeños besos que descendían hasta su cuello, muy bien escondido por el jersey de cuello alto. La apretó más contra él y sonrió con malicia.

—D-debería... Te-terminar la decoración...— murmuró como pudo y depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla de él para separarse completamente, deshaciéndose de su abrazo, segundos después.

Cuando se lo proponía Sasuke siempre la sacaba de sus cabales, la hacía enloquecer con simplezas como esa, que para ella no lo era en absoluto, y la hacía doblegarse, la hacía necesitar de sus brazos, de sus manos, de todo él. Pero Hinata era una mujer bastante sensata, y se controlaba bastante bien, sabía que en momentos como ese, era imposible lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar que él se apropiara de su tiempo.

Tenía que terminar de decorar si quería tener todo listo a tiempo.

Sasuke se quejó al instante, pero no pudo ni replicar porque escuchó un sonido que bastante bien conocía. Uno que exigía su atención inmediata y que no se podía dar el lujo de hacer esperar.

—Ya voy yo... — dijo entonces cuando Hinata se giró al instante— Te has salvado esta vez.

Se encaminó al espacio más amplio de la sala, donde yacía un corralillo en el cual yacía un bebé que recién había abandonado el sueño y miraba a su padre con los ojos brillantes.

Sasuke sonrió al instante, de esas sonrisas autenticas y puras que solo su esposa y aquel bebé podían crear en él, se agachó y lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó para abrazarlo.

El niño tenía cabellos azabaches, bastantes rebeldes como los de su padre, la tez blanca y los ojos oscuros, con una chispa de luz brillante incrustada en ellos.

Sasuke le acomodó el pijama para impedir que cualquier rastro de frío le diera de lleno y le besó la frente con ternura.

El pequeño puso sus manitas sobre las mejillas de él y le sonrió con alegría.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras Itachi... Si duermes mucho te volverás un flojo - sentenció Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Su hijo le respondió con unos intentos de palabras que nadie podía descifrar haciendo que su corazón se removiera de alegría.

—Vez... Deberías de dormir menos y practicar más — le regañó, aunque ni él se creía su reproche.

Hinata, que había terminado de colocar las esferas y los diminutos angelitos de cristal, los miraba fascinada desde el árbol. Le encantaba verlos a los dos, porque verlos juntos era una prueba contundente de que el mundo, su mundo, no podía ser más perfecto, al menos de momento.

Tenía todo lo que nunca siquiera se había detenido a imaginar, y pensar en las fiestas de año así, llena de dicha como debía ser, la satisfacía por completo.

—A ver... Di papá... PAA- PAÁ — exclamó Sasuke haciendo gestos que a Hinata le parecieron bastante graciosos.

El niño reía y enunciaba sonidos agudos, como si le divirtiera escuchar a su padre. Sin embargo, lejos de obedecerle, sus ojos se desviaron de él y se dirigieron a la ventana, cuyos cristales brillaban con el tintineo de las luces del exterior.

El pequeño Itachi le indicó a su padre, abriendo y cerrando sus muñecas en repetidas ocasiones, que deseaba observar más de cerca.

—Quiere ver las luces...— comentó Hinata.

Sasuke asintió y aproximó a Itachi a la ventana, donde el niño se quedó paralizado, viendo como el cristal parecía querer cambiar de color sin animarse a hacerlo. Al instante se quejó de ello y pataleó entre sus brazos.

—¿Y ahora qué? - Dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido — ¿Quieres salir?, Oh no, no, no jovencito. Eres demasiado joven como para intentarlo.

Hinata rio y se aproximó al corral donde había estado dormido el bebé, y ubicó al lado de las almohadas un abrigo grueso y diminuto.

—Bueno, ya ha dejado de nevar...— comentó la chica mientras recogía un gorrito lanudo del corral. — Y los chicos tardarán un poco más en llegar.

Sasuke, pese a que la había escuchado, jugaba a hacerse el sordo, y seguía jugueteando con las manitas de su hijo, que arrugaba la frente, indignado.

—Mejor sigue practicando conmigo PAA-PAÁ. — decía Sasuke sin éxito alguno, porque Itachi estaba viendo la ventana con un gesto de molestia.

—Él también es obstinado...— comentó Hinata, que se había aproximado con el abrigo, y se lo colocó a Itachi, junto con el gorrito de lana. — Sin duda se parece a su padre.

—No piensas que lo sacaré, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Pre-prefieres que lo haga yo? — Respondió ella — creo que él prefiere eso a seguir practicando pa-papá — y sonrió con aquella calidez que desprendía.

Sasuke bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Parecía que algunas veces su mujer y su hijo se ponían de acuerdo para salirse con la suya.

—Pero ya no tardan en llegar...— protestó, señalando el reloj de pared que daba diez para las nueve.

Hinata hizo una mueca de duda y después sonrió. Itachi quería salir, y no resultaba muy bien darle la contraria. No es que consintieran a su hijo y le cumplieran todos sus caprichos, Itachi no era un niño grosero, siempre era callado y no lloraba a menudo, sabía como comportarse, o eso decía Sasuke, atribuyendo a su apellido ese comportamiento.

Eran peleas verbales las que sostenía con Neji cada que iba a visitarlos porque él, a diferencia de Sasuke, atribuía sus buenas maneras al clan Hyuuga, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Pero para Hinata, Itachi era tierno, era un poco silencioso, pero alegre, y nunca se comportaba mal, llevaba una sangre poderosa de ambas partes en sus venas, y creía que de vez en cuando, tenían que considerar darle lo que él quería, justo como ahora.

—No importa, a-aún falta— continuó con serenidad.

Sasuke la miró con gesto torcido, enfurruñado, no le convencía exponer a su hijo por muy arropado que estuviese a la ventisca glacial que seguramente se daba afuera, pese a que todo se viera tan tranquilo por la ventana, él sabía que Itachi era frágil, y podía enfermarse con cualquier cosa.

Pero su mujer se empeñaba en tacharlo de exagerado, que hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua y todas esas cosas. Y claro, por algún motivo siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya, pese a que él no quisiera.

—Ya, pero sólo será un instante, lo hago yo. — dijo sin más.

Pero justo cuando su mano derecha iba a abrir la puerta principal de la casa, se giró hacia ella, aún indeciso.

—Segura que... ¿No le pasa nada? — cuestionó sin remedio.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa en el rostro y a Sasuke no le quedó de otra que salir de la casa.

El calor hogareño se esfumó, estaba demasiado frío afuera, la capa de nieve sobre el suelo era algo gruesa y él se sacudió al instante a manera de queja. Pero Itachi no pensaba lo mismo, no del todo, porque sus ojos se perdieron al instante en el montón de luces que Sasuke había usado para la decoración, sonreía y levantaba las manos como si quisiera alcanzar los focos que jugaban a encenderse y apagarse una y otra vez.

—A ver Itachi, veamos que tan valiente eres.

Y entonces, Sasuke lo bajó sin soltarlo, haciendo que sus pies tocaran la superficie del caminillo que quedaba libre de la gruesa capa de nieve, aquel que el moreno se dedicaba a limpiar diariamente para no tener problemas a la hora de usarlo. Itachi se meneó en su lugar, tomado de las manos de su padre comenzó a juguetear con los pies, sin perder de vista los colores de las luces que seguían titilando sobre su cabeza. Sonreía y sus mejillas se pincelaban tan rojas como las de su madre, seguramente por el cambio de clima, al moreno no le pasó desapercibido y su corazón dio un salto.

—Bien hecho Itachi — murmuró Hinata con su voz aterciopelada y dulce.

Y el pequeño Itachi desvió su mirada hacia donde ella estaba, y comenzó a estirar sus pies en su dirección, como si con aquello pudiera alcanzarla.

—Ven con mami Itachi...— continuó ella, que se puso de cuclillas y lo llamaba con ambas manos, dándole una mirada de advertencia a su marido.

—No, nada de eso. — sentenció Sasuke.

—N-no pasa nada.

—Si que pasa, puede caerse, quebrarse un pie, una mano.

—D-deja que lo intente.

—Hinata...

—Sa-Sasuke...

Así, más obligado que de ganas, Sasuke se agachó y cerciorándose de que el bebé se sostuviese solo, le soltó. En automático Itachi dio un par de pasos apresurados, estirando las manitas para alcanzar a su madre.

—PAA-PAA!

Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza y lo levantó del suelo, besándole en la frente.

—Bien hecho.

El Uchiha estaba completamente pálido, más de lo normal, se le había detenido el corazón o al menos eso había creído él, al ver la soltura con la que el pequeño Itachi había andado por primera vez él solo, sin ayuda de nadie, y sin que alguna vez antes hubiese practicado.

Pero lo que más pasmado lo tenía era que había dicho su primera palabra.

—Te dijo... — soltó Sasuke de repente, que se había quedado absorto. — Te dijo... Papá.

—Y ha ca-caminado.

—Te dijo papá.— volvió a decir él, petrificado.

Hinata se aproximó a Sasuke y le besó con dulzura, le abrazó y le dedicó un suspiro.

Se sentía bastante apenada en sí por la situación, ya que ciertamente jamás se imaginó que el pequeño Itachi fuese a progresar de aquella manera en tan poco tiempo, lamentaba que el niño no hubiese dejado satisfecho a su padre, y le hubiese dedicado a ella su primera palabra, aunque fuese errónea.

—Ya aprenderá...— lo consoló — ahora vamos dentro, nos congelaremos.

Lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo dentro, sin dejar de sonreír. Ella también había estado practicando con el pequeño Itachi, porque quería sorprender a Sasuke, que siempre había querido que su primera palabra fuera "papá", al igual que los pequeños pasos, que siempre practicaban cuando Sasuke estaba fuera de casa.

Ella, había querido darle esa satisfacción a él, y sin quererlo Itachi había dado sus primeros pasitos solo, y había dicho su primera palabra clara y concisa "Papá", aunque no fuese precisamente a Sasuke quien se la dijera.

Sonrió y contuvo sus pensamientos, sin duda alguna sería un secreto entre ella y el pequeño Itachi.

—¡Teme!

Ambos se detuvieron y giraron al escuchar aquella alegre voz, tan cálida y tan conocida por todos los habitantes de la aldea.

Los ojos del moreno soltaron una pequeña chispa de luz cuando vio a Naruto.

El chico rubio agitó la mano derecha, levantándola para que lo vieran mejor. Venía bastante abrigado, con los cabellos revueltos y su más simpática sonrisa en su bronceado rostro.

A su lado venía la chica de cabellos rosados cual flor de cerezo, haciendo gala plena a su nombre, ella, también bastante abrigada, tomó la mano de Naruto al mismo tiempo que sonreía con sinceridad.

—Buenas noches — se animó a decir y se inclinó un poco.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun.

Hinata sonreía sin pena alguna, y se hizo a un lado para indicarles que podían pasar a los recién llegados.

—E-estábamos esperándoles.

—Buenas noches Sakura, Naruto.

Sakura respondió con un gesto y Naruto le alcanzó el hombro a Sasuke para darle un par de palmadas.

— Te has esmerado en la decoración Sasuke, pero el año que viene te ganaré— murmuró con decisión el rubio posando una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

—Tú juras, usuratonkachi.

Todos entraron a la casa y sintieron el calor hogareño que los recibía con los brazos abiertos, Naruto y Sasuke se apresuraron a sentarse en el sillón más amplio, inmersos en su propio mundo competitivo.

—Oh, Itachi…—- murmuró con sorpresa Sakura, que ahora reparaba en el bebé que contemplaba a su padre con incertidumbre.

Itachi, al escuchar su nombre se giró y esbozó una sonrisa ancha y feliz.

—Ven conmigo Itachi...— exclamó la peli rosa y extendió las manos para encontrar al bebé, que también estiraba las suyas para alcanzarla.

Sakura lo abrazó y le besó una mejilla, mientras Itachi jugueteaba con sus cabellos, que siempre le habían parecido llamativos.

—Te quiere mucho...— comentó Hinata con dejos de ternura.

—Y yo a él — se apresuró a decir ella.

—Ah mi ahijado, ¡está tan grandote! — proclamó el rubio, levantándose del sillón — Y está tan guapo, seguramente se parecerá a su tío-padrino favorito cuando crezca.

—Yo me encargaré de que mi hijo sea normal, nada que ver contigo— gruñó Sasuke, cruzado de brazos.

Naruto se aproximó a Sakura y al niño y le apretó las mejillas a Itachi, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bah, como gustes…—sentenció el rubio que seguía estirando las mejillas del bebé. —Serás feo como tu padre… mejor que se parezca a su madre, ella sí es bonita.

Hinata sonrió y Sasuke bufó y murmuró un par de cosas por lo bajo.

—Que rápido se va el tiempo - murmuró Sakura.

—Hoy, Itachi ha dado sus primeros pasitos. — soltó Hinata soltando una risita.

Sasuke le envió una mirada de advertencia que no pasó desapercibida para la peli azul, quien decidió callar la otra parte de los avances de su pequeño.

—¡Excelente!- gritó Naruto — seguro que será tan hábil como su madre.

Sasuke bufó, sabiéndose excluido a propósito de los comentarios del rubio.

—E-espero que no.

Todos se giraron a ver al de cabellos azabaches y rieron.

—Hey Hinata, ¿no crees que Sakura-chan se ve especialmente linda? — cuestionó Uzumaki levantando las cejas.

—Si...- se animó a decir la aludida — Sakura-chan será una hermosa madre.

—Ah... Harán que colapse de nervios... — murmuró la peli rosa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Naruto sonrió de lado y posó su mano sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa, dando algunas caricias bien esmeradas sobre él. Sakura se acomodó el vestido rojo que se ampliaba desde su busto y le dio un manotazo al rubio en su camino.

—Naruto... — exclamó Sakura sonrojada — me avergüenzas.

—Bah, nadie le dice nada a Sasuke porque consintió hasta el tope a Hina-chan, pero a mi me dicen exagerado por sobarte la panza.

—Nadie te dice exagerado...

—Voy a ser papá. — soltó el rubio con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Itachi imitó la acción de Naruto, inclinándose para alcanzar el bulto mediano que crecía en el vientre de la señora Uzumaki.

Sakura sonrió y se hundió de hombros, le apenaba que a veces Naruto se explayara de aquella forma frente a los demás, aun cuando los Uchiha eran tan amigos con su matrimonio. Pero tenía que reconocerlo, de no ser por esos pequeños detalles, no sería él, y simplemente todo sería distinto, y ella ya no se animaba a ver un mundo distinto al suyo. A ese que tenía y que tanto adoraba.

—Has de ayudarme, Hinata - comentó sonriente.

—Claro Sakura-chan, claro que sí — se sonrió y tomó a Itachi entre sus brazos, para posteriormente abrazarla con muchas fuerzas.

Sakura correspondió el abrazo y le murmuró un 'Gracias' muy quedito.

Sasuke, que observaba desde el sillón, sentía que había hecho lo correcto al persuadir a su mujer de que aquel matrimonio, Sakura y Naruto, eran los más convenientes para ser los padrinos de Itachi.

Y aunque Hinata hubiese querido a Kiba y Shino también, había accedido para complacerlo, después de todo, esos dos podrían ser padrinos más adelante.

—Te sacaste la lotería Naruto.

Naruto, que había regresado al sillón al lado de su mejor amigo, y que ahora observaba a las dos chicas en el otro extremo de la sala, asintió.

—Pero, no te ofendas... Yo me quedé el premio mayor.

El azabache ensanchó su sonrisa al enunciar aquellas palabras, porque para él, nadie podía igualar a Hinata y la felicidad que le daba, con el simple hecho de respirar.

Sin duda alguna, sabía que aquellas fiestas de fin de año serían diferentes, esta vez tendría la compañía de su mujer, su hijo, y por supuesto, sus amigos, que no les abandonaban, y que siempre habían sido una clara muestra de apoyo para ellos dos, y ahora, con Itachi a su lado, de los tres.

—Felices Nueve Meses, Itachi — murmuró Hinata una vez que su hijo volvió a sus brazos, llena de una felicidad que la embriagaba, compartiéndola con sus amigos, con aquellos que tanto quería.

Todos sonrieron, eran tiempos amenos, y tenían cosas importantes que celebrar.

.

.

.

**Notas**:

¡Hola mundo!

Bueno pues, escribí esto hace unos días, y ahora vengo publicando. Hice un fanart de este fanfic, porque se me hace bastante tierno ver a Sasuke con Itachi, y siempre quise ver algo así. Y bueno, pues sobre el NaruSaku mejor no digo nada que a fin de cuentas no tiene nada de malo. Soy una Shipper seria y me gustan muchas parejas xD pero el SxH es mi OTP. Además consideré que sería una buena escena. Itachi aquí tiene 9 meses, según yo todo esto se ubica a principios de diciembre, porque según yo, Itachi nació a principios de Marzo :P.

En fin, espero que en estas fiestas la pasen muy genial, en compañía de su familia, sus seres queridos y sus amigos, que disfruten mucho y que sean generosos. Es época especial así que hay que aprovechar. Me encantan las fiestas de diciembre, los adornos y las luces, esta vez si me dí el lujo de adornar un poco mi casa haha.

Sin más, les deseo una _**Feliz Navidad**_, sonrían mucho y gracias por todo.

Si te gustó, no tanto, o de plano no, no cuesta nada, deja un Review :) si no, Santa no te traerá nada y Sasuke se quedará dentro del saco. Jojojo!

**A_ry_**.


End file.
